


Tourney Practice

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dehydration, Fainting, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Nurses, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Carlos forgets his tourney gear. Something unexpected happens. A trip to the nurse's office later and a romance surfacesRequested by Danonymous





	Tourney Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Requested by Danonymous

Carlos didn’t know what was worse. Being forced to sit and watch tourney practice even when he forgot his sports gear or the fact that it was fucking freezing outside. Carlos was currently sitting on the bleachers beside the tourney field, rubbing his hands up and down his arms in a desperate attempt to keep warm. Carlos couldn’t help but notice that he barely knew anyone on the team. He only knew Jay, Aziz and Chad. Carlos didn’t know why, but for some, odd reason he’s been feeling a strange attraction to the narcissistic prince. He knew he should probably hate him after what he had said about them. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never bring himself to do so. 

Carlos was bored. Extremely bored. Only half of tourney practice had gone by. If he were playing, the time would have gone by twice as fast. But because he forgot that tourney practice was on today, he had to wait. Carlos looked up at the sky. Huge, black clouds were moving into view. Rain clouds. Great. It was going to rain soon and Carlos would be stuck out here, not even having a reason to be outside, getting soaked. Just perfect.

Carlos snapped his attention back to the playing field to where the coach and a few members of the team were crowding around someone lying on the ground. Unconscious by the looks of it. Carlos quickly ran over to see what was going on. Chad Charming was lying on the grass, unconscious. He looked dead. Carlos’ eyes widened in alarm. “What’s going on? What happened ?”, he asked. The coach looked at Jay and Aziz, then to Carlos. “Jay, Aziz, you two carry Chad to the nurse’s office. Carlos, you go with them and stay with Chad. Tell the nurse that Chad lost consciousness during tourney practice and see what she suggests”. “Yes coach”, the three boys said in unison. Draping one of Chad’s arms around one of their shoulders, Jay and Aziz carried Chad to the nurse’s office, Carlos following briskly behind.  
The nurse said that Chad was just dehydrated and that he would come around soon. That was a relief. As much as Carlos would hate to admit it, he really did like Chad and didn’t want him to get hurt. Carlos told the nurse that he could go on his break and that he’d stay with Chad until the other boy came to. The nurse had thanked Carlos before disappearing in the direction of the cafeteria. Carlos sat down in a rather uncomfortable wooden chair beside the bed that Chad had been laid down on. He sighed, pulling a book from his bag. At least he could get ahead in his robotics class while he was here. 

It didn’t take long for Chad to wake up. Fifteen minutes at the most. He blinked the world into focus, the bright light irritating his eyes. It was then that Chad noticed the figure sitting beside him. “Carlos?”, Chad called out groggily. Carlos closed his robotics book, turning to Chad. “Yeah, it’s me. I’m glad you’re awake. You passed out during tourney practice. The nurse said that it was just dehydration. You’ve only been out fifteen minutes. I said I’d stay here just to make sure you were okay. I got worried about you”, Carlos said softly. Chad’s face was a mixture of tired and confused. Surely he hadn’t heard that right. Carlos wasn’t worried about him. It was a known fact that the VKs hated him. So why did Carlos say that he had been worried about him? 

“Why were you worried about me? I thought you and the rest off the VKs hated me. After everything I’ve said and done to you I probably deserve it but I just can’t understand why you’d say something like that”, Chad confessed. He didn’t really like admitting that he was an asshole most of the time. A soft laugh left Carlos. “Because. I’ve grow to like you a bit more. More than I should if I’m being honest. I think I might be in love with you Chad. But I was scared to say it. Scared that you would just laugh at me. After everything you’ve said it would make sense if you did. I just didn’t want to be humiliated”.  
Chad was ecstatic. He had secretly been crushing on the other boy for a long time and Carlos’ confession had just told him that he felt the same way. Chad intertwined Carlos’ fingers with his. “I love you too”.


End file.
